I.E.D. (Dead Rising 2)
The I.E.D. (Improvised Explosive Device) is a combo weapon in Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, made by combining a propane tank with a box of nails. This weapon is an exploding gas can full of nails. The I.E.D is unique for an explosive combo weapon for two things: It can be used as a melee weapon; and it can be only detonated by shooting it with any firearm. The former is ill-advised to attempt as the I.E.D. is considered a 'heavy' weapon whose melee characteristics are inferior to other weapons of the same type. The latter means that at least two weapons are needed to use the weapon: The I.E.D. itself and another firearm. The I.E.D can be either thrown into a crowd or impaled onto a zombie's back via its heavy attack (unlocked after obtaining the combo card). From there, it could be shot with any firearm to detonate it. The explosion will kill any surrounding zombies for 300 prestige points each. Throwing the I.E.D. is the best option if Chuck doesn't have any weapon that can distract zombies, as the weapon will plow through any zombie on its path and create a clear line of sight for Chuck to shoot and detonate the weapon. Impaling the bomb into a zombie is done best when Chuck has a weapon that can 'distract' zombies, such as the Fountain Lizard or firecrackers. This allows Chuck to impale the bomb safely, cause the zombie to move closer to the middle of the pack, and give Chuck ample time to see the bomb and fire at it with a gun. The explosion has some extreme range, so make sure to get far away from the I.E.D. (or the zombie with the I.E.D. lodged into it) before shooting or Chuck will take damage from the blast. Attacks *'Main:' Tap to swing the nail-covered tank, capable of bashing several zombies at once. *'Combo:' Quickly tap again to swing the I.E.D. over the shoulder and down. *'Combo 2:' Quickly tap a third time perform a spin attack with the I.E.D. *'Alternate:' Hold to bring the tank down on a zombie with both hands. The I.E.D. will impale itself on the back of the victims neck, causing the still-living zombie to carry the hazardous explosive around on its back, turning it into a 'turtle-bomber'. If an impaled zombie is killed by a means other than detonating the tank, the I.E.D. will be left on the ground, and is still capable of being used. *'Thrown:' Hold to go into aim mode, then tap or pull to throw the I.E.D. Weapon Component Locations Dead Rising 2 and Case Zero general locations of weapons needed to make the I.E.D. Trivia * In the Tape it or Die blog, Wallace talks in detail about the I.E.D. when he invents the idea of a combo card. *The I.E.D. is the most powerful explosive weapon in the game. It has enough power and range to clear out an entire area of zombies between the "Blood Round 4" poster and the entrance to the Americana Casino at Royal Flush Plaza when detonated in the middle, as well as "disturbing" any usable weapon caught in the blast. **Its blast radius is also the 2nd largest in the game, just behind the Freezer Bomb. Unlike the Freezer Bomb, the explosion kills zombies instead of freezing them. *In the PC game file items.txt, this weapon is called "Combo_PropaneTankNails". Gallery dead rising i.e.d. holding.png File:Dead rising case 0 ied alternative attack zombie on back.png|Alternate attack File:I.E.D. Alternate.jpg|I.E.D. alternate attack, stuck to a zombies neck File:Dead rising 2 IED Ambush.jpg File:Dead_rising_2_case_0_ied_case_zero_uncle_bills_maintenance_room_(2).png File:Dead_rising_2_case_0_ied_case_zero_uncle_bills_maintenance_room.png File:Dead rising I.E.D (2).png File:Ied in action.png|I.E.D. in action File:Image_90.jpg|Scratch card I.E.D. CC.jpg Video References Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Combo Weapons